


This is my Family (Toasterverse)

by huntress1013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Toasterverse, my one true head-canon, totally ignoring anything that happened in Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: I made this mix ages ago but never uploaded it here or on 8Tracks (there is really still no substitute for it) and only on LiveJournal so here you go.





	This is my Family (Toasterverse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



This is a fanmix that I made a long time ago in honour of scifigrl47s wonderful Toasterverse stories ( [Toasterverse Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/18228)) which totally messed up everything for me because it became my one true head canon (I still haven't seen "Age of Ultron" because it would upset my head canon way too much), hell I even made cosmic cookies (quite a few times actually).

So yeah :g:

It is of course complete fluff :-)

Tracklisting:

01 Jonathan Larson - Seasons of Love  
02 The White Stripes - We're Going To Be Friends  
03 Dessa - Crew  
04 B*witched - Cest La Vie  
05 Emeli Sandé - Where I Sleep  
06 My Chemical Romance - Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back  
07 Pianoguys - So Happy Together  
08 Kidz Bop Kids - KIDZ BOP 19 - Firework  
09 Katamari Damacy - Katamari On the Rock ~ Main theme (Bonus) <\-- yeah THAT just had to be included

Stream on 8tracks: <https://8tracks.com/huntress1013/this-is-my-family-toasterverse>


End file.
